I wanna make you, mine
by MusaRiven
Summary: It's Rivens and Musas 1st anniversary as a couple and he takes her at a picnic. It starts to rain and well look what happends. Please R&R :
1. An picnic and rain

Musa and Riven was going to celebrate their 1st anniversary as a couple and was going to have a picnic not far away from Alfea. Riven picked her up around 07:15 PM and they drove away on his levabike. The time went past and the sun started to vanish behind the horizon

''Tell me something!'' Riven lay on his back with Musa leaning over him.

''Like what?'' Riven gazed up on his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

''Well, why did you fall in love with me for?''

''Do you even have to ask that?''

''Yes.''

''Well okey, you're caring, you're loyal, beautiful and all those things.''

''You mean that?''

''No of course not, I'm making those thing up, I course I mean it.'' Riven sat up and looked a bit hurt.

''Well I needed to know.'' She brought his face to hers and gently kissed him on his lips. As Riven deepened Musa pressed him back down again and laid down besides him as they where making out until it started to rain.

''We better get back to Alfea.'' Riven stood up and started to gather all the things.

''Riven wait.'' Musa also stood up and stopped him from doing that.

''Why? What's wrong?''

''I don't want to get back to Alfea.'' Musa started to kiss him again and this time more passionately then before. She pulled closer to him until their bodies were gently grinding against one anothers. Riven groaned in pleasure as he felt Musas body up against his. And there they stood in the rain. Riven run his hands through her wet long dark-blue hair as she played with his purple one.

''I want you Riven, I want you so bad.'' The rain ran down on their faces and they started to kiss again. The rain was warm so they wouldn't catch a cold or something. Riven unbuttoned some of Musas buttons blouse and she moaned as he kisses her at her neck.

The others Winx girls sat in the common room of their apartment.

''I'm starting to get worried over Musa.'' Bloom looked through the window and saw the rain splash against it.

''Don't worry about her Bloom she's with Riven.'' Stella was painting her toenails with a bright red colour.

''She maybe is with Riven at the Red Fountain, who knows?''

''Well I better call Sky since Musas is turned off.'' Bloom took her cell phone and went to Skys number.

_''Hello?''_

''Sky it's me, is Musa there?''

_''No Is Riven with you?''_

''No I wouldn't have called then would I?, and I'm starting to worry about them.''

_''Well lets give them an hour or else we'll go and search for them.''_

''Okey fine, call me if she or Riven shows up.''

_''Sure and you call me if they shows up.''_

''Of course, bye.''

_''Bye.''_ She hangs up and looks out through the window again.

''Musa where are you?''

Musa and Riven stood still in the rain making out and touching each others bodies. Musa only stood in her jeans and bra, and Riven only in his jeans.

''Musa we have to stop, we can't do this!'' Riven looked terrified and Musa looked confused at him.


	2. Tears and phonecalls

**__**

I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)

* * *

''Musa we have to stop, we can't do this!'' Riven looked terrified and Musa looked confused at him.

''What?''

''We can't do this, not here!'' Riven shook his head.

''What's wrong with this place?''

''You deserve some better place then on an blanket in the rain.'' he stroke her cheek

''I get it, you don't want me.'' Musa started to cry and broke from Rivens arms, it felt like Musas whole world fell apart in just that moment.

''No, no it's not that.'' He took her in her arms again.

''Then why don't you want to make love to me?''

''This doesn't feel right, I want it to be more... more.... I don't know what I want.''

''Riven, GO TO HELL!'' Musa grabbed her blouse and ran away.

''MUSA, WAIT!'' Riven know it wasn't any use, she could already have transported back to Alfea. He guessed it wasn't a good idea to try speak with her, so he would probably go back and talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

''An half an hour and still none Musa.'' Flora was it this time that started to get worried about her.

''Well try to call her again and see if she picks up.'' Techna sat with her laptop on the couch

''I've tried, it's still of.''

''Give her at least an half an hour more then we'll go out and look for her.''

* * *

Musa walked back to Alfea through the rain crying. Her blouse was undone and her hair wasn't set in their originally ponytails that she had wore earlier. Her make up was a mess and her heart was also. When she arrived at Alfeas courtyard she feel to her knees and hugged herself. It was dark, it was raining at now it was an thunderstorm also. She didn't care if she was hit by the lightning and died right there.

* * *

''No, that's it!'' Bloom took her coat and walked against the door.

''Where are you going?'' Flora looked up from her plants.

''I'm going out and look for Musa.''

''Bloom wait!''

''What!'' Bloom turned around and looked furious.

''What if.....'' Flora was cut of that the doors the to the apartment blow up and in walked a wet, crying Musa, with an undone blouse and her hair was lose and entangled. She didn't look at her friends she just stormed in her room and threw the door closed. All of the Winx just looked at each other.

''What happened to her?''

''Riven haven't.... you know.... right?'' Flora looked quite confused.

''There is only one way to find out.'' Bloom started to walk towards the door with the others Winx after her.

''Musa, it's Bloom, may I come in?'' Nobody answered.

''Let me try, Musa darling. I'm coming in now.'' Flora let herself in but closed the door after herself.

''Musa?'' Flora saw Musa laying on her bed with her face in her pillow crying. She walked over and sat down.

''You wanna talk about it?''

''How could he? I though he loved me.'' Musa sat up and faced her friend.

''Do what? By the look of you it looks like the raped you or something.''

''No, no he didn't rape me. In fact we haven't have sex, that's the problem.''

Musa buried her face in her pillow again crying harder.

''You mean, you and Riven?...You were gonna to...'' Flora shook her head a little.

''YES, AND THEN HE CHICKEN OUT!''

''Well what did he say to you?'' Musa lift her face again.

**_Flashback_**

''Musa we have to stop, we can't do this!''

-----

''You deserve some better place then on an blanket in the rain.''

''I get it, you don't want me.''

''No, no it's not that.''

-----

''This doesn't feel right, I want it to be more... more.... I don't know what I want.''

''Riven, GO TO HELL!''

''MUSA, WAIT!''

_**End of flashback**_

''GO ASK HIM, LEAVE ME ALONE!''

''Musa I was just try....''

''I DON'T CARE! GO TO HELL YOU TO, ALL OF YOU!'' Musa lead Flora to the door and throwed her out.

''What are we going to do now?'' Stella drooped her arms to the sides.

''We are going to do what she told me! I'm going to call Riven!'' Flora took her cell phone and all of the Winx just looked at her.

* * *

**_Like it? Hated it? Please R&R and find out what will happend in the next chapter:)_**


	3. Advice, hugs and text message

**__********I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**

**_Advice, hugs and text message_**

''Okey, thanks Riven, we just needed to be sure.''

''Don't worry Flora, I'll come by and talk with her tomorrow.''

''Alright, we'll try to relax her.''

''Okey, tell her I'm sorry.''

''Of course, we'll see you tomorrow then.

''Yeah, bye girls.''

''Bye Riven, and say hello to the guys from us.''

''Sure, bye.'' Flora hung up and told the other girls what happened.

''Well are we going to try talk to her again?''

''Let me try this time.'' Bloom walked over the Musas and Technas bedrooms door and let herself in.

* * *

Back at Red Fountain Riven had told the boys what happened.

''Well what did you expect? Of course she wound think that you didn't want to sleep with her.'' Brandon lifted weights as he stood infront of the mirror.

''I didn't mean it to come out like that.''

''Well you need to work this out man.''

''Well Brandon you are expert in women, you can give me some advice.''

''Riven my friend, do you want to make love with Musa?'' Brandon dropped the weights and walked over to Riven.

''Of course I want to.''

''Then go for it man. Take her out again tomorrow or something and.... you know?''

''That's a good idea, you should go for it.'' Sky joined the conversion.

''Well I just hope that she will forgive me.''

''How about you sends her a text message and tell her how you feel?'' Timmy throw Rivens cell phone over to him.

''You think?''

All of them nodded.

* * *

''Musa please talk to me.'' Bloom stroke the crying fariys hair.

''We've talk to Riven. It isn't like you think.'' Musa didn't say anything she just sat up and throw herself in Blooms arms as she sobbed into her friends shoulder.

''Shh it's okey, I'm here.''

''I love him Bloom.''

''He loves you too.''

''Then why wouldn't he make love to me?''

''Musa you know this whole firsts time is difficult.''

''Well how was Sky?''

''Sky? We haven't.''

''You haven't?''

''No.''

''Stella and Brandon?''

''I don't think so.''

''Timmy and Tecna?''

''I don't know.''

''Helia and Flora?''

''That I know, no they haven't.'' Musa gets her text message.

''From Riven?''

''Yeah, he want me to meet him by the lake tomorrow at lunch.''

''You going?''

''Should I?''

''Well do you want to meet him?''

''I... no... yes... yes I do.''

''Then I think you should go.''

''Thanks Bloom.'' Musa hugged her friend.

''No problem sweetie, YOU CAN COME IN NOW GUYS.'' The others Winx stepped in and walked over and hugged their friend.

''Well I better tell him I'll meet him then.'' Musa took her cell phone again and started to write something and pressed SEND.

* * *

**_Liked it? Hated it? Read next chapter and please R&R :)_**

* * *


	4. All over again

Next day around lunch Musa stood by the lake and was waited for Riven. She heard the engine from his levabike and she got butterflies in her stomach like everytime she was waiting for him. When he got there he took of his helmet and shook on his dirty purple hair that Musa loved so much. He got of and walked over to her.

''Hi.''

''Hey.''

''Well you wanted to see me.''

''Yes um... Musa listen. You know if you got the idea of I didn't want to you know that's wrong, I do, I really do.''

''You do?'' Musa blushed.

''Yes.''

''Well I might have overreact yesterday.''

''So, we're okey?''

''Yes.'' Musa smiled at her boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. Riven wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

''You know, if you're up to it I wanna show you something.''

''Well I don't have to be back at Alfea until 07:00 PM so.''

''Okey then, are we?''

''Absolutely.'' They walked back to the levabike and they drove away.

They stopped inside the forest by a mountain wall with some vines and they got of.

''Well what did you wanted me to se?''

''This.'' Riven walked over so some vines and pulled them aside and revealed a cave and they walked inside. And there stood a picnic basket and a candle.

''Oh Riven this is.''

''I thought we could maybe take of where we finished yesterday. If you still up to it of course?'' Riven stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

''I'm, if you want to, if you aren't ready we could wait it's okey.'' She turned around in his arms. Riven didn't answer, he just kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. Musa moaned in pleasure and she start to pull the zipper downwards on her sweater and took it of. A few hours later Riven dropped Musa of by Alfea again.

''Well I see you tomorrow again?''

''You sure will.''

''Okey bye.'' Musa kissed her boyfriend one last time before going back inside the school.

''Hi Musa.'' Bloom sat in the common room of their apartment with Stella and Flora.

''Hi guys.''

''Soooooo, what happened?'' Stella grinned over at her friend.

''Well do you really wanna know?''

''YEEEES!'' All three of the girls had gathered around Musa at this point.

''Well I'll just say it like this, me and Riven have taken our relationship to the next level.''

''Really? Oh how was it?''

''Did it hurt?''

''How was he?''

''That girls is between me and Riven.'' Musa grinned at her disappointed friends.


End file.
